Sunflower
by mindFREQ
Summary: JONAS. "...There’s more to living than just being alive," she said, leaning back to let the sun shine on her face. Joe/Macy one-shot.


**Sunflower.**

**The quote in the summary is taken from the song "Alexithyma" by one of my favourite bands, Anberlin. You should check them out.**

**Oh and I just wanna say thanks for all the awesome reviews for my last story. I was seriously cheesiiiin' thanks to those. **

**This one's been in my head and just sitting in my computer for the last couple of months, so I thought I'd take it out, finish it up, and share. I'm at work as I type this… but what would I rather be doing… this, or data entry? Lol.**

**Joe's stuck while writing a song. Macy offers her advice. Enjoy :)**

Joe sat outside of the school with his notebook, ripping out what seemed like the thousandth page since he started two hours ago. He crumpled the paper with one hand and tossed it to the side of the concrete picnic table. He didn't notice it roll off onto the ground as someone approached him.

"You know littering is frowned upon in most parts of the world?"

He looked up and was slightly taken aback by the view in front of him: Macy Misa, totally calm and collected, lecturing him about saving the earth like he was in kindergarten or something.

"Uhh… it must've fell," he grinned sheepishly. He still wasn't used to Macy being so calm around him. Stella's lectures and breathing techniques have helped this girl _loads_.

She smirked and picked up the crumpled ball and flicked her wrist towards the nearest trashcan, sinking it in perfectly. This girl was quite the athlete. She had just come from an after school swimming practice, so the school was almost empty. She turned back to where Joe was scribbling in his notebook. "What are you working on?" She tilted her head in intrigue. "Ooh, a new song?"

He paused and looked up at her again, nodding. He started feeling cautious, afraid that she'd sink right back into fangirl mode at the chance of seeing a new JONAS song being made right in front of her eyes. _Please, Macy, no, _Joe groaned inwardly, _a whole year of not freaking out… don't waste it, you're doing so well._

He didn't get the reaction he was expecting, however. Macy just stood up straight and smiled. "Cool! I'm sure it'll be great!"

He sighed in relief, but it came out more like annoyed huff. "Yeah, if I could get at least 5 words down. Nick and Kevin are gonna kill me if I don't get this done by tonight. Ugh… and my dad will flip out." His eyes got wide. "Kevin already threatened to kidnap Mr. Stanley and hold him hostage until I finished," he stated, aghast.

"Who's Mr. Stanley?" Macy asked in amusement.

Joe just realized he'd said that out loud and coughed. "Uhh… my talking stuffed panda. I got it as a gift from my grandma, no big deal," he scoffed, trying to brush it off. In reality, he was fidgety because he'd let Kevin and Nick go on ahead home while he stayed behind to write. Mr. Stanley was probably missing by now. _Maybe if I make a run for it now, I could save him…_

"Aww!" Macy cooed, breaking his thoughts of being some kind of superhero to plush animals.

"Yeah, so I'm just… really stuck, I can't get a start on it. I don't know why," he sighed again in defeat. "Maybe I should've let Nick take care of this one."

"Hmm… maybe I can help," she offered, hopping up onto the bench he was sitting on and taking a seat on the table top.

"That's sweet, Macy, but I think I can handle it," he replied, looking back down at the words he had written down… and the lines scrawled overtop of them. "I hope."

Macy looked at him with raised eyebrows, but nodded. "When's the absolute, exact time you need to finish this?" She asked gently.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know… four days?"

"That's forever from now!" Said the girl, gasping.

He let out a laugh. _You would think that. _"It's right around the corner. We have recording sessions, CD signings, a benefit show…" he didn't realize he was clenching his fists around his hair in frustration. "I need to at least get this done… _something._"

"You know what you need to do, Joe?" Macy asked.

"What?"

"Relaaax…" she said, leaning her back onto the table, using her elbows to prop herself up.

Joe raised an eyebrow. Macy Misa, the once self-proclaimed number one JONAS fan, was telling _him_, Joe Lucas, of said band… to relax? He would've found that funny and unbelievably ironic if he wasn't so distracted by her hair practically shining in the sunlight, looking like she just stepped out of the ocean at the beach as opposed to the chlorine-filled pool inside.

"Just… don't think," she smiled, closing her eyes.

Joe looked at her curiously, "at all?"

She simply shook her head. "Not at all. Forget about all of it. Forget the fans, forget the hectic schedules, the rehearsals, just all of it. Even for just a couple of minutes. Come sit."

She patted a spot next to her, eyes still closed.

"I don't have time to do that," he sighed sadly, taking a seat next to her anyway. He really wished he did. "What I do and the way I do it is the reason I'm here, alive and doing well." _I mean, maybe two years ago, I'd be able to, but not now._

"Yeah, but I think there's more to living than just being alive," she said, leaning back to let the sun shine on her face. "You just need to stop being so _stuck_ and thinking in one direction," she advised him. "Don't be scared to get off the tracks once in a while."

"Tell that to my brothers," he muttered, falling back gently to lie on the table as well. She laughed. "Especially Nick. He's pretty uptight when it comes down to this stuff. I think he's been having an influence on me. I never used to be so stressed out about this kind of thing."

"Whatever's best for the band, though, right?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded. "It's everything to us."

"And you guys deserve all of it," she reassured, taking his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. "But it doesn't mean that you have to lose yourself in the dream."

"I don't know, I feel like it's too late to go back now," he said looking up at the clear sky.

"Not possible," she said, shaking her head. "You just need to take a step back, look at your accomplishments and say 'yup, looking good,' take a break, and _relax_," she repeated, visibly letting her entire body relax. He felt her hand loosen its grip on his, but remained there. It felt warm, as did his own. Slowly, he turned his hand over, letting their fingers touch. She twitched slightly under his touch, but Joe felt her fingers coil and wrap around his. They just sat there, eyes closed and listening to nothing but the silence around them.

_Huh, this is nice_, he thought, a small smile playing at his lips as he blinked his eyes open and looked down at their intertwined hands. He found himself being drawn to her as minutes passed. This was probably the most time they've ever spent together, either alone or in the company of his brothers and Stella. They were friends by all means, having conversations and greeting each other with "hey there, buddy" hugs and stuff over the last few months, but he felt a sudden rush of regret that he hadn't gotten to actually know her sooner.

It was funny how the air around him at that moment seemed to change. Life had changed drastically for the brothers in the band. As the years passed, they gained even more fame and recognition and it was hard to keep up with the real world. The walls of Horace Mantis were probably the only place they could be in public without getting mauled. Prior to this, he felt like a young, feeble, newly planted tree or something, not sure of the world and everything around him, getting bigger but still being swayed stiffly all over by the force of the wind, and afraid to fall over at any second if that force became too much to handle.

But looking at this girl next to him, who had no care in the world; she reminded him of, and made him feel like something completely different. _Like a field of sunflowers_, he smiled. They would stay bright and beautiful even as the wind hit, just swaying back and forth to its music.

The winds changed from chaos and destruction to gentle whispers when he was around her.

"You okay?" She asked after many minutes of silence. He turned his head to look at her and noticed that they somehow were much closer than they had been before. She seemed to be searching his eyes as he stayed silent, gazing back. He let his eyes slip closed again and sighed softly. He felt her head turn back up at the sky, coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't get an answer.

"I don't wanna be stuck anymore, Macy," he whispered against her jaw.

"Then move; be _free_," her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his lips brushing gently across her skin. "If time was still, then the sun would never find us."

"Hey, that would make awesome lyrics to a song," he said out loud, suddenly sitting up.

Macy laughed at the sudden bout of inspiration. "Told you I could help," she replied, grabbing his hand once more and tugging him back down next to her.

**THE END.**

**Aaaahh, see what I did there? Fly With Me? Yeah? Yeahhh. Lol. Review if you please! Reviews of any kind make my day. Or puts a damper on it, depends on what you think. Lol.**


End file.
